Cuide dele pra mim
by Dana Norram
Summary: Sirius Black morreu e deixou Remus Lupin remoendo tristes e amargos incidentes. // GEN // ONESHOT


**N.A.** Se você NÃO leu **Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix** é bom saber que este fanfic irá revelar fatos importantes do livro, como quem morre, quem é o assassino etc. Caso não tolere spoilers, sugiro que não continue.

* * *

**Cuide dele pra mim**  
Por Dana Norram

"Você vem com a gente, Remus?"

Lupin levantou os olhos para Tonks. Ele estivera sentado na cama do quarto que ocupava na casa dos Black durante toda a manhã. Com sempre estava com uma aparência pálida e cansada, porém mais profunda, como se nunca mais fosse se livrar dela. Sentiu um peso ao seu lado quando a jovem bruxa sentou-se na cama. Naquela tarde ela estava com volumosos cabelos vermelhos que lhe caiam sobre ombros e também vivos olhos verdes. Não era culpa dela, mas Lupin desejou que Tonks mudasse de forma, porque assim ela lhe lembrava Lily, que lhe lembrava James... que lhe lembrava...

"Vocês eram muito amigos não eram?"

Ele franziu a testa, procurando por um indício de que Tonks queria dizer algo a mais do que disse, mas não encontrou nenhum. Ela também estava triste como todos da Ordem, mas ele duvidava que alguém (exceto Harry talvez) estivesse sentindo metade do que ele sentia.

"Sim..." Ele se ouviu murmurar, fitando o piso de madeira desgastada.

"Deve ser difícil, você sabe, eu gostava muito de Sirius, ele era tão engraçado..." Ela comentou com um meio sorriso. "Mesmo sendo parentes, bem eu o conheci tão pouco, a maioria foi depois que entrei para a Ordem... O quê eu quero dizer, é por mais que doa, Remus, você vai superar isso".

Lupin fitou-a com atenção. Era sua função bancar a voz da razão quando o mundo estava desmoronando ao redor de alguém, fazer ver que as coisas não eram tão ruins quanto pareciam ser...

"Sirius estava rindo..." Ele olhou para algum ponto a sua frente. "Estava satisfeito em ter ido salvar Harry, em estar lutando por ele... Era tudo que ele queria..."

Sua voz sumiu, mas as palavras continuaram em sua mente: _"Era tudo que ele queria... fazer por Harry o quê não pode fazer por James..."_

Seu peito novamente se apertou e ele mordeu o lábio inferior, como se tentasse conter um lamento, um soluço... qualquer coisa. Tonks colocou a mão em seu ombro, tentando oferecer o conforto que ela não conseguisse expressar em palavras.

_(...)_

Quando viu o feixe de luz atingir o peito de Sirius, ele já sabia em seu íntimo que aquilo era o fim. Mas seu cérebro teimava em processar a idéia de Sirius caindo dentro daquele arco e não aparecendo logo depois. Ele não podia estar morto.

A idéia lhe soou absurda. Seu coração ficou pesado. Estava em choque. Foi quando os gritos de Harry, que corria na direção do arco, tiram-lhe de seu quase tupor. Segurou-o pelo peito, embora não soubesse de onde vinham suas forças. Harry precisava saber que não adiantava gritar, que não adiantava correr... que Sirius não se levantaria mais. Ouviu os brados do garoto aumentarem conforme fazia mais força para segurá-lo. Ele não queria dizer que Sirius estava morto, ele não queria admitir isso para si mesmo, mas Harry não lhe deu a menor escolha.

"Não há nada que você possa fazer, Harry... nada... Ele se foi".

_Não há nada que eu possa fazer por ele... E eu não quero ter que buscar Harry se ele conseguir correr até ali... eu não quero ver Sirius morto... eu não posso vê-lo morto... Se eu vê-lo morto não vou agüentar..._

Quase agradeceu quando Harry parou de lutar, embora continuasse segurando-o. Assim que Neville apareceu, sua cabeça se encheu de pensamentos práticos, dizendo a si mesmo que ainda tinha coisas pra fazer, que não podia lamentar a perda de Sirius...  
Virou de costas para onde Sirius havia caído, fazendo perguntas a Neville, procurando qualquer coisa para lhe distrair, mas sem realmente estar escutando o que o menino dizia, se perguntando porquê não fora mais prudente, mais rápido, mais...  
Então escutou um grito de Kingsley e em seguida viu Bellatrix fugindo. Quis correr atrás dela, então lembrou-se que a idéia também deveria ter ocorrido a Harry, mas foi tarde.

"Harry não!"

"ELA MATOU SIRIUS! ELA O MATOU. EU VOU MATÁ-LA!!!"

Sentiu Harry escorregar de seus braços e correr na direção dela. Chamou por ele, mas não conseguiu se mexer. Neville segurava com força em suas vestes e ele sentiu-se fraco, sentiu que deveria ir atrás de Harry e vingar Sirius, mas também sentiu que deveria ficar ali, que Dumbledore iria atrás de Harry, que ele tinha que ajudar a Ordem, que tentar vingar Sirius não serviria de nada, que não havia o que fazer por ele... que ele estava morto.

_Morto... _

A palavra finalmente pareceu se infiltrar em seu cérebro e ele sentiu a força nas pernas faltarem, então caiu de joelhos colocando as mãos sobre o rosto. Horrorizado.

"Sirius..."

"Professor Lupin!" a voz de Neville soou preocupada e distante, de fato as vozes foram morrendo e logo Lupin só podia escutar a própria respiração rasa, e galope desenfreado de seu coração. As palavras pululando na sua mente num turbilhão...

_"Se acontecer alguma coisa, Aluado. Harry precisará de você"._

_"Não diga bobagens, Sirius. Nada vai lhe acontecer"._

_"Pensa que conseguirão me prender nessa casa por muito tempo? Eu quero fazer algo por Harry!"_

_"Harry vai precisar de você... Muito mais do que pensa quando tudo isso terminar. Precisa agüentar firme Sirius"._

_"Ninguém garante que ele esteja vivo para desfrutar da minha presença quando isso acabar..."_

_"Não fale assim"._

_"Por isso eu quero me certificar que ele fique bem, e não é você quem vai me impedir, Remus, por isso me prometa, prometa que vai olhar por ele caso..."_

Lupin levantou-se com dificuldade e os chamados de Neville cessaram. Agarrou sua varinha com tanta força que até sentiu receio que ela se partisse. Então, ainda de costas para o arco, caminhou na direção dos outros, sem voltar o rosto uma vez sequer.

_(...)_

"Já estamos atrasados". Murmurou Tonks consultando seu relógio. Não ocorreu a Lupin que ele ficara quase dez minutos em silêncio, fitando o vazio. "O trem de Harry deve estar quase chegando... esperamos você lá embaixo".

Lupin só se deu conta de que tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando passou a mão pelo rosto distraído, tirando a franja grisalha de sua visão. Puxou sua mão agora levemente umedecida para frente e encarou sua pele pálida, brilhando em contado com a pouca luz que entrava pela janela. Balançando ligeiramente a cabeça, vestiu um sobretudo gasto e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

"Bem vamos. Pronto, Lupin?". Perguntou Olho-Tonto casualmente quando Lupin apareceu no Hall.

O retrato da mãe de Sirius estava em silêncio. Por um minuto lhe ocorreu se ela estava assim pela morte do filho, talvez houvesse uma mísera memória boa nela, mas procurou não pensar no assunto. Todos os outros membros da Ordem lhe lançavam um olhar de piedade do qual que ele não gostou nem um pouco. Reparou que Tonks mudara sua aparência novamente, agora estava com seus curtos e espetados cabelos cor-de-rosa.

"Claro que sim". Disse com firmeza, num tom de voz rouco e digno.

Um à um, eles deixaram o n.º 12 de Grimmauld Place e caminharam até a estação. Por todo o percurso ficou se perguntando como encararia Harry pela primeira vez após a morte de Sirius, querendo saber se Harry ainda estaria com raiva... por ele não ter deixado que o menino corresse de encontro ao Padrinho naquele noite no ministério. Sentiu seu coração pequeno e o mais rápido que pode tentou prestar atenção nas conversas paralelas, mas não conseguiu reprimir a imagem que lhe assaltou de repente; Sirius correndo em sua forma de animago por aquelas mesmas ruas, vários meses atrás, quando ele insistira em vir junto levar Harry para o embarque...

Esbouçou um sorriso triste ao dar-se conta de que nunca mais veria Almofadinhas correndo atrás do próprio rabo, de que nunca mais repreenderia Sirius por estar sendo imprudente ou grosseiro, de que nunca mais eles conversariam, que nunca mais eles...  
Lupin soluçou baixinho e tossiu para disfarçar, mas ninguém parecia estar o encarando.

Ver Harry andando na direção deles, minutos depois, parecendo espantando mas não zangado em encontrá-los ali, serviu ao menos para aliviá-lo um pouco.

"Olá Harry". Saudou-o inseguro.

O garoto confuso lhe perguntou o que faziam ali, e Lupin forçou um pequeno sorriso lhe dizendo o que pretendiam - conversar com os tios de Harry na esperança que ele tivesse férias um pouco melhores que as anteriores. Logo ele se afastou junto dos outros e viu Harry escutando cada palavra que era dita a sua família trouxa. Terminado a cena, Lupin tinha certeza de que os tios de Harry pensariam duas vezes antes de olhar para o menino naquele verão.

"Tome cuidado, Harry. Continue em contato". Foi tudo que conseguiu murmurar, forçando um sorriso corajoso.

Lupin viu Harry sorrir em agradecimento e levantar a mão, acenando timidamente enquanto se distanciava em companhia dos tios e do primo, arrastando seu malão para a saída da estação. Harry finalmente virou-se de costas, os cabelos negros arrepiados de um rapaz de quase 16 anos sendo sacudidos pela leve brisa que fazia ali.

_Sirius quer que esse rapaz cresça, quer que ele continue, e quer que você esteja aqui para cuidar disso para ele..._

Lupin balançou a cabeça, concordando com algum ser invisível a sua frente.

"Eu prometo Almofadinhas". Murmurou tão baixo que mesmo ele mal pode ouvir a própria voz. "Palavra de um Maroto".

E lentamente acompanhou o restante da Ordem para fora da estação.

**Fim**

* * *

_Dedicado a **Kelly Cristina**.  
Obrigada por 'secar' minhas lágrimas, mesmo que tenho sido pelo telefone._

_

* * *

_

**Harry Potter** e seus personagens pertencem exclusivamente à **J.K. Rowling** e **Warner Bros**. Esta fanfic me pertence e eu juro pela alma de Almofadinhas que vou perseguir pelo resto da vida aquele que se meter a besta de copiá-la, ao ainda, postá-la em algum lugar sem minha prévia autorização. É um juramento válido não acham?

**N.A:** Eu jamais achei que JKR mataria Sirius, até Remus (que é meu personagem favorito) eu coagitei que perecesse nas mãos da escritora. Foi como uma bomba estourando sem aviso... Até agora a idéia de Sirius morto me soa absurda, impossível. Como poderia ele morrer? Sirius Black sempre pareceu invencível! Imortal! É engraçado... sabem o que mais me dói? É descobrir que eu gostava dele muito mais do que imaginava... mas somente agora, o que infelizmente é tarde demais. Esse fic foi escrito assim que eu acabei de ler OoTP, em meio a lágrimas. E por mais clichê e piegas que soe, é a mais pura verdade. Tenho certeza de que muito mais gente se debulhou pelo mundo afora, em suas mentes porém, um fiozinho de esperança... talvez ele não esteja realmente morto, talvez tudo não passe de uma brincadeira de mau gosto, tão típica de Sirius Black... _talvez._


End file.
